The First Time I'm being a Looser
by Double Kick
Summary: Aomine hanyalah serangga kecil di antara rimbunnya dedaunan di hutan. Berusaha menemukan jati diri dan bertahan hidup dengan kaprah, 'Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku seorang,'. Sampai suatu kenyataan menimpa punggungnya dengan sangat keras dan membuatnya terpukul akan hal yang belum pernah dihadapinya sama sekali. (Warning inside. R&R, C&C?)


_Aomine hanyalah serangga kecil di antara rimbunnya dedaunan di hutan. Berusaha menemukan jati diri dan bertahan hidup dengan kaprah, 'Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku seorang,'. Sampai suatu kenyataan menimpa punggungnya dengan sangat keras dan membuatnya terpukul akan hal yang belum pernah dihadapinya sama sekali._

* * *

_**The First Time I'm Being a Looser**_** (c) Double Kick**

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basuke (c) F**_**ujimaki Tadatoshi**

.

_**(Warning : this ff are contained by Aomine's side although it is using the Third Point of View. Drama for the genre because too much diction in this one. Canon, eps Hint : 42-43 Kuroko No Basuke season II at Winter Cup - Seirin vs. Touou)**_

_**.**_

_**(And remember, i don't get any profit by writing this ff. It just my own happiness. Happy reading!)**_

* * *

Aomine hanyalah serangga kecil dengan bisa—ataupun zat racun—yang menakutkan di antara rimbunnya dedaunan pada ranting pohon di hutan. Satu dari banyaknya spesies yang berusaha menemukan jati diri dan bertahan hidup dengan kaprah, '_Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku seorang,_' dengan sombongnya. Atau, bisa diartikan, Aomine adalah manusia-manusia bodoh yang nekad masuk ke hutan belantara hanya berbekal ilmu pengetahuan yang didapati sebatas buku—bukan pengalaman—dan akhirnya dihancurkan oleh satu sengatan maupun gigitan dari serangga-serangga beracun dengan spesies yang belum terdefinisi dalam sebuah buku pintar ilmu pengetahuan.

Pria berkulit tan itu begitu bosan menunggu kedatangan secuil keajaiban yang bisa membuatnya kembali merasakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan baginya.

_Lalu,_

_Sejak kapan Ia mulai menguap saat Ia berjalan keluar rumah untuk berlaga pada sebuah pertandingan?_

_Sejak kapan Ia tak merasakan apa-apa meskipun pertandingan itu sukses dimenangkan olehnya?_

Sungguh, Ia hanya ingin berhadapan dengan lawan tanding yang membuatnya mengerahkan segalanya. Ia sudah lama menunggu untuk hal yang masih terbilang maya baginya itu—sampai-sampai Ia merasa seolah-olah dirinya telah mati rasa dengan sendirinya. Ia selalu menunggu akan pertandingan yang membuatnya merasa tak yakin akan benar-benar menang sebagai pahlawan, ataupun kalah sebagai pecundang. Merasakan lapangnya kehangatan saat tertawa bahagia bersama rekan-rekan satu timnya, ataupun menanggung malu dengan porsi besar saat ditertawakan.

_Tidak._

Selama ini Aomine hanya mengenal satu kata, yaitu,

_Menang, menang, dan menang._

Tak pernah terkalahkan sekalipun. Hal yang membuatnya sangat percaya akan ucapannya sendiri, '_Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku seorang,_' sampai mendarah daging. Hal yang selalu membuatnya yakin akan hampa yang selalu dirasakan pada setiap pertandingan yang selama ini telah dilalui olehnya. Tak peduli Ia melakukannya sendiri, ataupun bersama teman-teman setimnya—Ia tak peduli. Satu kalimat yang dibutuhkan sebagai jawaban untuk ditanyai hanyalah kalimat favorit yang selalu bergumam dalam benaknya kapan saja.

'_Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku seorang,_'

Tidur siangpun, Ia mengigaukan kalimat itu di atap sekolah.

Sepertinya, Ia terlalu banyak tersenyum—menyeringai kejam pada pertandingan _Winter Cup_ melawan _Seirin_ beberapa waktu lalu. Seringai yang menunjukkan bahwa, Ia benar-benar menikmati jalannya pertandingan tersebut sampai ke tulang iga—seperti kebanyakan _moccaholic_ yang tengah menikmati segelas _cappuccino_ hangat mereka dengan penuh nikmat, sampai seluruhnya terasa meleleh dengan alamiah. Berusaha menemukan satu hal yang berbeda pada setiap aktivitas yang rutin dijalaninya—satu hal yang membuatnya tersenyum. Satu hal berbeda yang membuatnya lebih bersemangat seperti dulu saat Ia masih bermain basket untuk _Teikou_.

Nyaris bosan karena tak kunjung menemukannya pada pertandingannya terdahulu untuk _Touou Gakuen_, saat itulah _Seirin_ mencoba menampilkan kekuatan mereka di hadapannya sekali lagi—setelah dikalahkan pada penghujung _Inter High_ oleh para pemain _Touou_, bahkan Aomine hanya muncul pada kuartal kedua, tidak bermain sepenuhnya untuk sekolahnya itu. Dan untuk yang kali ini, _Touou_ benar-benar dilindas habis dalam suatu kesombongan telak. Terutama bagi dirinya sendiri, Aomine Daiki yang telah menemukan _seseorang yang mengalahkannya _dengan pasti.

Selain dirinya sendiri, tentunya.

_Sebegini sesak kah, rasanya dikalahkan?_

Pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di pikirannya selain ungkapan-ungkapan singkatnya yang tak terlalu berarti, seperti, '_Aku kalah_,' kemudian, '_Aku... kalah_,' dan lalu, '_Aku... benar-benar kalah_,'. Ataupun ungkapan-ungkapan lainnya yang bisa menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat itu dengan konsep _kepastian akan kekalahan_. Sulit, memang. Namun, Aomine rasanya benar-benar tak siap akan kekalahan. Tak pernah siap akan kekalahan pertamanya. Kekalahan pertama yang diberikan oleh Kagami Taiga—sang _ace Seirin_ yang telah mengimbanginya dengan cepat dan adaptif.

'_Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terpeleset tadi,_'

Rasanya benar-benar memalukan saat mengingat kembali setiap nada yang diucapkan dalam kalimat bualannya satu itu setelah melirik rupa dirinya sendiri di depan cermin dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka sepenuhnya sehabis kekalahan terjadi. Membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kucing gemetaran yang dibiarkan sendirian pada pinggiran jalan bersalju. Namun Ia merasa aneh sendiri akan kalimatnya yang diteriakkan kepada lelaki bersurai merah marun gradasi hitam tersebut saat sedang berlangsungnya pertandingan dengan sengit.

'_Kutarik kembali kata-kataku, Kagami! Kau memang yang terbaik!_'

Apakah... itu kali pertamanya Ia memuji seseorang dengan sisipan kata 'terbaik' di dalamnya? Maksudnya, selama ini, kan, Ia selalu mengelu-elukan kehebatan dirinya sendiri di atas semuanya. Paling juga Ia hanya akan memuji seperti, '_Bagus, Tetsu!_' ataupun, '_Nice pass na, Tetsu!_' itupun juga dilontarkan hanya kepada seorang Tetsuya Kuroko, mantan bayangannya di _Teikou_. Sejenak saat Ia melontarkan pujian yang lebih dari apapun itu kepada Kagami, rasanya Ia seperti memutar kembali ingatan yang telah lama tersimpan dalam memorinya.

Dingin dan lengketnya es loli rasa stroberi yang dimasukkan Tetsu ke dalam jas sekolahnya. Sambil lalu, ujaran kecil dari sang pemuda yang membuatnya tertegun untuk sesaat, '_Lagipula, aku yakin kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang lebih hebat darimu,_' kata-kata yang membawanya _flashback_ sejenak tepat sebelum Kagami melakukan _final dunk_ untuk _Seirin_. Mengubah kedudukan, sedang skor 101 – 100, kemenangan _Seirin_. Dan _block_ terakhir Aomine yang rasanya sungguh sia-sia. Aomine tak bisa mengelak dari _oasis_ sederhana akan kemenangan yang semu untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Semuanya terasa seperti pukulan yang dihantamkan mengenai wajahnya dengan begitu keras.

Kemudian, saat peluit penentuan wasit berbunyi, semua terpupuskan dalam kosongnya suasana yang begitu kering dalam pikirannya.

Kagami Taiga mengepalkan tangannya ke udara kosong, lantas bersorak. Inilah kekalahan telak bagi Aomine Daiki secara sepihak Ia menganggapnya.

Kata-kata buaian seperti, '_Lumayan,_' dan, '_Boleh juga,_' luntur dengan kekosongan yang merambat cepat, membuatnya merasa sesak bahkan hanya untuk bernapas normal dan suara berat yang kerap kali membuat orang-orang di dekatnya merinding, merasakan hawa dingin yang begitu pekat. Kali ini, para anggota _Seirin_ memperlihatkan sisi tangisan terbaik mereka masing-masing, sementara _Touou_ harus menelan pahitnya getah kekalahan yang membuat Imayoshi sang kapten membuka matanya lebar-lebar—semamampu Ia bisa dengan mata sipitnya yang selalu memercikkan kilat misterius dan selalu tertutup dibalik kacamata bingkai hitam miliknya.

Tetsuya Kuroko tersenyum lebar saking bahagianya, Satsuki Momoi membekap mulutnya tak percaya, dan pelatih Harasawa hanya dapat membatu di bangku samping lapangan. Aomine menyaksikan semuanya dengan jelas. Yang samar hanyalah apa yang dirasakannya, saat itu juga. Gumaman yang dilontarkan bahkan menjadi kata-kata tak jelas serta-merta terdengar putus-putus di udara. Terlebih saat melihat tubuh mungil sang mantan _partner_ yang oleng keseimbangan begitu saja di hadapannya—dan dengan sigap ditangkap oleh tangan kekar nan kuat milik Kagami Taiga yang menatap manik _navy_ miliknya dengan raut tajam.

'_Entah siapa yang sebenarnya menang._'

Aomine tak tahu, kalimat itu terurai langsung dari mulutnya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Dan lalu, _mungkin itulah yang terbaik_. Begitu pikirnya, dengan sorot mata ke bawah, tak terbiaskan untuk penyesalan atau apa. Juga, _alasan mengapa Ia kalah dengan perbedaan itu_. Begitu tertekannya garis-garis di wajahnya yang memang sudah permanen dengan apa yang Ia rasakan. Tepat saat itu, ujaran keras dari Kagami membuatnya kembali mengangkat wajahnya ke atas, menatap manik _crimson_ hangat yang tengah melontarkan candaan _awkward_ terhadap kekalahannya itu.

'_Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah ini adalah akhir dari segalanya?_'

Aomine tertegun sejenak dibuatnya.

'_Ini baru permulaan, tahu._'

Aomine tak tahu, apakah itu raut lelah atau canggung akan sebuah candaan dari Kagami?

'_Selanjutnya, aku akan menghabisimu, hey._' Gumam Kagami seenak jidat saat itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Aomine benar-benar tertegun dengan pupil melebar dibuatnya.

'_Kh!_' Pemuda bersurai senada dengan maniknya—biru laut itu menyeringai setelahnya. Tak habis pikir akan kenalan barunya yang benar-benar membuatnya terasa berbeda itu. Sungguh, Aomine memang bodoh, namun tak terlalu bodoh untuk memastikan bahwa, apa Kagami benar-benar seorang malaikat, dewa, ataukah bukan? Dan hanya gumaman kecil tak berarti yang dapat Ia lontarkan untuk menutupi rasa penasaran _childish_ akan pertanyaan absurdnya tadi, '_Berisik kau, bodoh._' Hey, Aomine. Kau juga sama bodohnya.

Dan lalu, manik _baby blue_ yang terpejam itu ikut terbuka.

'_Aomine-kun,_'

Aomine tersentak. Diingatnya kembali kata-katanya yang sungguh sarat akan kesombongan saat pertandingan _Inter High_ melawan _Seirin_ waktu lalu.

'_Permainan basketmu tidak akan pernah menang, Tetsu._' Ia kembali tertunduk mengingat seberapa bodohnya Ia telah melontarkan seruan sekasar itu kepada seorang Tetsuya Kuroko. Ia menatap sepatu putih Tetsu yang terpaut dekat dengan sepatu _Air Jordan_ milik Kagami lamat-lamat sebelum berujar pelan, dan sangat berat.

'_Kau menang, Tetsu._'

Nyala lampu stadion yang begitu silau di matanya saat itu tak lebih membuatnya tersentak daripada sodoran kepalan tangan Tetsuya Kuroko yang tiba-tiba saja telah terulur ke arahnya. Dan lalu, pemuda putih pucat itu berseru pelan, '_Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?_' ditatapnya nanar wajah sang mantan bayangannya itu—yang nyalangnya malah menatapnya balik dengan raut tanpa dosa, khasnya. '_Kau belum membalas kepalan tanganku waktu itu,_' jelas pemuda bersurai biru muda itu kemudian. Terputarlah kembali memori saat Aomine memperlebar jarak langkah kakinya, meninggalkan Tetsuya Kuroko yang masih mengepalkan tangannya sebatas bahu di udara sambil lalu mengucap kata-kata yang selalu saja didengarkan oleh Tetsu dengan sabar.

'_Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku seorang._'

Dan lalu, Aomine mengelak akan, '_M-memangnya siapa yang peduli!?_' pemuda putih pucat itu kembali berujar,

'_Bukan itu. Mencoba tetap berdiri saat terabaikan itu rasanya sakit._'

Dan kedua punggung jari yang berbeda warna itu menyatu dalam sebuah _fist bump_.

Bersoraklah untuk dirinya yang berhasil membuat sang Aomine Daiki mengalah, namun dengan pengecualian bahwa hal itu akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Untuk berikutnya, Ia pasti akan menang.

.

.

.

_**FINISH**_

* * *

_Hadeuh, om Aho tetep optimis walaupun udah diancurin, ya~_

(**Author's note** : _Fic ini merupakan canon dari episode 42-43 Kuroko no Basuke. Saya tertarik untuk menafsirkan apa yang dirasakan Aomine setelah kekalahan telaknya dengan Seirin. Dan, walaa! This is it! Quote-quote sebagai gumaman masa lampau hasil ingatan kembali Aomine juga saya dapatkan dari canon-nya sendiri. Jadi, supaya bacanya lebih asoy, disarankan setelah menonton kedua episode di atas. Dan lagi, untuk penjelasan mengenai 'apa Kagami adalah seorang malaikat, dewa ataukah bukan?' hal ini melintasi begitu saja di pikiran saya, karena Ka-'Gami' saya pikir ada hubungan darahnya dengan Nora-'Gami', Yato-'Gami', dan Shini-'Gami' dari anime tetangga, hahaha._)

(**Author's bacot** : _Fic oneshoot singkat ini dilatarbelakangi ke-kurangkerjaan-nya saya saat sedang menjalani puasa sunnah sambil nonton episode 42-43, tak lupa dengan pose fanatik yang sedikit terkulai lemas karena sedang menunaikan ibadah. Fic oneshoot ini juga rencananya saya ingin dedikasikan kepada seseorang—yang entah siapa, saya juga tak tahu. Yang merasa, silahkan saja, ya!—sebagai balasan atas fic dedikasinya yang juga bertajuk tentang pelencengan ataupun ke-PHP-an/?/ seorang Aomine Daiki terhadap seseorang. Di sini saya akan memperlihatkan, seberapa hancurnya si om Aho itu setelah dikalahkan Seirin! /ngek/ dan, saya rasa bacotnya sudah cukup._)

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Saya sangat menghargai setiap review ataupun comment & critism untuk fanfic ini.

Sincerely,

Double Kick


End file.
